Gellert ou Ariana ? Chapitre 2
by Jedusor-Weasley
Summary: Sa mère vient de mourir, son père est en prison, sa soeur est malade, son frère le déteste, et parmi tout ça, il arrive, lui et ces boucles blondes, lui et ces idées folles, lui et les reliques de la mort. Gellert ou Ariana ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Cette fois si, une histoire plus longue, des personnages différents et des dialogues !

je vous l'accorde, le premier chapitre est vraiment court ... Mais c'est juste une petite introduction, le prochain serra plus long ! L'histoire est déjà presque entièrement écrite, donc elle devrait vite être postée en entier, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore. Un grand sorcier, un grand homme. Puissant, aimé, charismatique, certains vous diront même que c'est le plus grand sorcier de l'histoire de toute la sorcellerie. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, Albus Dumbledore était seul, incompris et triste.<p>

Il y a un mois environ, sa mère, Kendra Dumbledore était morte, laissant à Albus la lourde responsabilité de son frère Abelforth et de sa sœur Ariana. Il avait du quitter Poudlard une semaine avant tout ses autres camarades, laissant pour seules explications une lettre à son ami Elphias Doge indiquant qu'il quittait Poudlard et reportait tout ces projets pour raisons familiales.

Après ce passage des plus dur pour le moral du jeune Albus, il avait du gérer à lui seul les crises de démences de son frère suite aux crises magiques de sa sœur. Ariana explosait, hurlait, pleurait faisant voler les assiettes, les meubles et j'en passe, toute personne qui passait à moins d'un mètre d'elle recevait une puissante décharge de magie.

Albus tentait, en vain, de la calmer, et Abelforth accourait, menaçant Albus avec sa baguette de lui faire sauter la tête si il ne s'éloignait pas TOUT DE SUITE de SA sœur. Alors Albus se mettait dans un coin de la pièce et observait. Au bout de trois jours, à l'arrivé de son frère, il remontait dans sa chambre, puis au bout de deux semaines il ne prenait même plus la peine de descendre.

Il passait ces journées dans sa chambre à étudier la métamorphose, inventer, ou du moins essayer d'inventer, de nouveau sortilèges, faire des potions, et écrire des articles. Quand l'envie lui prenait, il allait faire un tour chez la seule personne qui le comprenait et en qui il avait confiance : Bathilda Tourdesac.

Depuis qu'il habitait à Godric's Hollow, Albus s'était pris d'affection pour l'historienne, ne ratant jamais une occasion d'en savoir plus sur la vie des goblins, la grande guerre magique ou autre histoire passionnante. Son histoire préféré était, et de loin, celle de reliques de la mort.

Il devait avoir douze ou treize ans quand il l'avait entendu pour la première fois. Arrogant, il croyait tout savoir et ne croyait en rien aux contes de bonnes femmes ou aux histoires pour enfants, mais pourtant, cette histoire … Depuis le jour ou il l'avait entendue pour la première fois, il avait passé la moitié de son temps, si ce n'est plus, à chercher les dites reliques, mais sans succès.

L'été de ces 18 ans, un événement autre que les crises d'Ariana vin bouleverser la monotonie de la vie du jeune Albus.

C'était une journée comme les autres, il était 9hoo, il faisait beau, Albus venait de se réveiller, Ariana hurlait, Abelforth descendait les escaliers en courant. Vers 10hoo, à la suite d'une énième dispute avec son frère au sujet, pour changer, de sa sœur, Albus quitta la maison sous les insultes nombreuses et fleuries de son frère.

Emporté par la colère, Albus se rendit chez Miss Tourdesac, et tambourina à la porte un peu voir beaucoup trop fort. Aussi, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il tomba nez à nez non pas avec le visage rond et sympathique de l'historienne, mais sur le regard froid et calculateur d'un jeune homme blond de son âge environ.

La main d'Albus resta suspendue dans l'air, un air niais collé sur le visage. Il recula d'un pas pour voir si, dans sa précipitation, il ne s'était pas trompé de maison, puis reporta son regard sur le jeune homme qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- Vous désirez ? Demanda froidement le-dit jeune homme.

* * *

><p>Une petite review et je vous dit que est le mystérieux jeune homme :3 ( mais je suis sur que vous le savez tous déjà )<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

je poste le deuxième chapitre ce soir, parce qu'il est écrit, parce que je m'ennuie, et parce que si ça vous fait plaisir ça me fait plaisir aussi

Bonne lecture à vous !

Et merci R.A.B pour ta review :)

* * *

><p>- Vous désirez ?Le ton était froid et ne donnez nullement envie de poursuivre la conversation.<p>

- Je ...Je cherche Bathilda, bégaya Albus.

- Et vous êtes ? Lui répondit le blond en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Albus Dumbledore.

L'expression de son interlocuteur changea du tout au tout. Son visage s'illumina et un large sourire s'y dessina, il tendit la main et attrapa celle d'Albus qu'il secoua vigoureusement.

- Gellert Grindelwald ! Bathilda m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Venez entrez ! On peut se tutoyer ?

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir la, Albus pensait qu'il venait de vivre la plus belle journée depuis l'enterrement de sa mère et le début de ces responsabilités.

Gellert s'avérait être un homme tout à fait charmant, il avait des connaissances au moins égales à celle d'Albus, et, bien qu'il fut renvoyé de Dumstrang,il n'en restait pas moins plus intelligent que la plus part des élèves q'Albus connaissait.

Une semaine s'écoula sans que les deux hommes ne puissent s'empêcher de se rendre visite au moins une fois par jour. C'était un moment qu'Albus affectionnait tout particulièrement. Les sujets abordés durant leurs conversations étaient tout aussi intéressants que variés, bien que le sujet principale soit celui des reliques de la mort. Imaginez un peu la joie d'Albus, il troquait des journées entière à s'occuper de son frère et de sa sœur contre la compagnie de Gellert Grindelwald, passionné de métamorphose, lancé à la recherche des reliques, et, il faut l'avouer, plutôt beau garçon.

Albus n'avait jamais été attiré par les élèves de sa maison. Bien sur, certaines avaient tentées leur chance, et Miss Fancy plus d'une fois, mais le jeune sorcier n'avait jamais éprouvé de « sentiments particuliers » à l'égard des filles, au début, il avait pensé et cru que c'était à cause de son incapacité à se concentrer sur autre chose que les études, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontrés Gellert, il sentait naître en lui des sentiments nouveaux, la métamorphose et les reliques n'en étant pas responsables. Quand il croisait le regard du blond, ou que leurs mains se frôlaient lors d'une de leurs nombreuses expériences, ses joues rougissaient, et son cœur s'accélérait.

Deux semaines avant la reprise des cours pour son frère Abelforth, Gellert s'en alla pour un voyage d'une semaine, n'offrant la possibilité que d'une conversation épistolaire. Bien maigre consolation pour Albus.

Une semaine avant qu'Abelforth ne parti pour Poudlard, ce dernier laissa éclater sa colère envers son frère, refusant de laisser Ariana seule avec Albus.

- Hors de question, j'abandonne mes études !

- Ne dit pas de bêtises idiot, que va tu faire sans tes A.S.P.I.C ? Eleveur de chèvres ? Laisse moi rire …

- Qu'est ce que tu as contre le métier d'éleveurs de chèvres ?! S'indigna le plus jeune. C'est un métier comme un autre.

- Un métier Moldu ! cracha presque l'ainé.

- Et alors ! Et alors ? Ce n'est pas assez bien pour MONSIEUR Albus ?! MONSIEUR Albus trouve que les moldus ne son pas digne de son incroyable et formidable intelligence je suppose?Il croit peut-être que nous sommes supérieurs !

- Nous sommes supérieurs ! Il suffit de regarder le vieux moldu du bourg pour comprendre que nous méritons largement d'être placé au dessus d'eux ! C'est pour le plus grand bien !

Sur ce, Albus regagna sa chambre et écrit un long message à Gellert, crachant sa haine envers son frère et le débat qu'ils avaient eu au sujet des moldus.

S'en suivi alors une longue conversation sur la domination des moldus et la mise en place d'un monde de sorcier dont Gellert et Albus serraient les maî , jeunes élèves brillants, possesseurs des reliques de la mort, pour le plus grand bien.

Au retour de l'élève de Dumstrang, ou plutôt ex élève, les liens entre les deux hommes n'étaient que plus forts, renforcés par leur correspondance fournie due à leurs séparation.

Le jour de la rentrée, une fois qu'Albus eu trainé de force son frère dans le Poudlardexpress et qu'il eu réussi à calmer la crise d'Ariana perdue face à l'absence soudaine de son frère, le jeune homme s'effondra dans le canapé, les bras sur le visage, profitant des quelques minutes de silence que sa sœur lui accordait , sachant que ce silence n'était que provisoire. A peine eut-il calé sa tête sur l'accoudoir que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retenti dans le hall.

Albus se leva du canapé moelleux en poussant un profond soupir pour se diriger d'un pas trainant ver la grande porte de bois. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il s'attendait à voir un agent immobilier en costume impeccable venu lui proposer son aide pour vendre la vieille maison, ou bien une bonne femme boudinée dans son tailleur fuchsia et au sourire trop blanc, mais contre toute attente, il se trouva, une fois de plus, nez à nez avec Gellert Grindelwald.

Ce dernier, face au visage fermé d'Albus se proposa de repartir.

- Je suis désolé si je dérange, je repasserais plus tard. Dit-il en amorçant un mouvement de recul.

- Non ! C'était presque un cri, un appelle au secourt. Albus attrapa le bras du blond pour l'empêcher de partir puis ajouta presque dans un murmure : Non. Non reste.

L'expression de Gellert changea, son visage s'adoucit, et un sourire s'y dessina. Malgré le fait que son ami ne cherchait plus à partir, Albus ne lâcha pas son bras, il laissa sa main glisser lentement le long de son bras jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts s'emmêlent et que leurs corps se rapproche. Gellert se rapprocha d'Albus et plongea son regard noisette dans ceux d'Albus, passa son index sous le menton du gryffondor pour l'empêcher de baisser la tête, de briser cette connexion nouvelle entre les deux jeunes hommes. Sans un mot, sa main caressa son coup pour s'arrêter sur sa nuque , rapprochant doucement son visage de celui du brun, jusqu'à ce que sont front repose sur celui d'Albus.

Le cœur d'Albus battait à cent à l'heure, il sentait le souffle de Gellert caresser son visage empourpré à chacune des ces expirations, ces mèches blondes venant chatouiller ces pommettes rougies par le rapprochement soudain. Albus, les lèvres légèrement entrouverte inclina la tête tout en la rapprochant de celle de gellert.

Jamais son cœur n'avait était aussi vite.

Jamais ces joues n'avaient été aussi rouges.

Il passa son autre main dans le creux du dos du Bulgare, l'autre toujours prisonnière des doigts fins et délicats.

Soudain, le cri d'Ariana explosa à travers toute la maison, faisant sursauter les deux sorciers en transe.

Jamais Albus n'avait autan haï sa sœur.

Idiote.

Déjà qu'en temps normal il supportait difficilement les crises de sa sœur, mais la, il en aurait pleuré, de honte, de rage, de surprise, d'incompréhension.

La main de Gellert avait instinctivement lâchée la sienne pour attraper sa baguette, prêt à parer une attaque éventuelle.

- Non laisse, c'est juste Ariana.

Et Albus couru à l'étage, refusant de croiser le regard brûlant de son ami. Ou plus ?

* * *

><p>Une review et je vous dit un petit secret sur ami blond ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! Je poste les chapitres pendant que j'ai encore le temps ^^' je ne sais pas si les autres vont suivre aussi rapidement ... Mais bon on verra bien !  
>Merci beaucoup R.A.B : ça me fait super plaisir que ça te plaise :) Prenez exemple sur R.A.B et laissez moi vos commentaires ! ( positifs ou négatifs )<p>

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le petit « incident » sans que les deux jeunes gens ne se soir rendu visite. Aucun des deux n'osaient allez ver l'autre, ou du moins Albus n'osait pas allez vers Gellert. D'une part il ne voulait pas laisser sa sœur toute seule dans la grande maison familiale, d'autre part, une fois devant Gellert, comment diable allez t-il bien pouvoir agir ? Devait-il lui serrer la main ? Se contenter d'un sourire amicale ? Ou bien …<p>

Assis à son bureau, Albus ferma les yeux et secoua la tête furieusement. Depuis deux jours il se torturait l'esprit sur ce sujet. Y Allez ou ne pas y allez ? Aimer ou ne pas aimer ? Oublier ou ne pas oublier ? Inutile de vous précisez qu'il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur sa métamorphose … Finalement, au bout de deux heures à agiter sa baguette dans tout les sens sans réussir à transformer son crapaud en table de chevet, il se leva de son bureau et dévala les escaliers, attrapa un cape et se précipita ver la porte et manqua de percuter Gellert de plein fouet. Encore. (vive les portes U-U )

Gellert s'accouda au montant de la porte, un sourire narquois collé sur le visage.

- Quel accueil ! Railla t-il en passant sa main dans le dos d'Albus pour l'attirer contre lui. J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais plus souffla t-il, que tu m'avais oublié. Il lécha le lobe de l'oreille de son camarade trop surpris pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

Ce dernier mit quelques minutes avant de se ressaisir, laissant Gellert embrasser son coup sans vraiment savoir comment il était passé de sa chaise dans son bureau à Gellert dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je suis désolé … Je … Je … Ariana … Je …

L'index de Gellert se posa tendrement sur la bouche aux lèvres roses, coupant court aux explications emmêlées.

- Je sais, je sais. Ces lèvres frôlèrent celle d'Albus dans son murmure. Puis, il augmenta la pression devant le non-refus du jeune homme, et enfin, leurs premiers vrai baisers. Celui qu'on oublit pas. Celui qu'Albus n'oublierait jamais, celui qui blesse, celui qui brûle, celui qui dit « je t'aime » sans les mots. On devrait peut-être allez chez moi …

Il l'embrasse.

- Partir.

Il l'embrasse.

- Viens.

Il l'embrasse.

- Mais et Ariana ?

- Ta sœur peut se passer de toi une heure ou deux. Pas moi.

Comme pour accentuer ces paroles, il pressa une fois de plus ces lèvres contres celles encore tremblantes du Gryffondor, embrassant avec plus de fougue, plus de passion, plus d'envie.

Albus recula d'un pas pour s'adosser au montant de la porte, n'étant pas tout à fait certain que ces jambes puissent encore le porter longtemps. Gellert sourit et Albus sentit ses lèvres s'étirer sur les siennes. Le bulgare profita du « moment de faiblesse » du jeune homme pour renforcer son étreinte et venir mordiller la lèvre inférieur du brun. Les mains d'Albus s'accrochèrent à la nuque du blond et ces doigts vinrent s'emmêler dans les boucles qui lui couvraient la nuque.

Rien n'aurait pu gâcher cet instant, pas même Ariana.

Finalement, les lèvre de Gellert se détachent de celles d'Albus.

- Allez viens, on va chez moi. Et il l'embrasse derechef, Allez ! Dit-il en l'attirant hors du hall d'entrée.

- Non, je peux pas … Albus voulu reculer, mais les bras de Gellert de refermèrent autour de lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, ne laissant pas le temps au brun de s'expliquer.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Qu'est ce que tu préfère Al', ta sœur ? Ou moi.

- Toi …

Il l'embrasse.

- Alors viens !

Il embrasse Albus dans le coup.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien de toute façon.

Il l'embrasse.

- J'ai envie de toi … Il avait chuchoter ces mots à l'oreille du jeune sorcier d'une voix à peine audible.

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Albus. Il aimait bien sa sœur, beaucoup, mais il ne voulait pas perdre Gellert. Il aimait Gellert. Oui il l'aimait. De tout son petit cœur de grand sorcier, il aimait Gellert Grindelwald.

- D'accord. Céda t-il.

Le sourire de Gellert s'étira, et il reposa son front sur celui d'Albus. Il avait gagné. Albus était à lui. Le seul obstacle encore présent sur sa route était Ariana. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et du temps, il en avait.

* * *

><p>Tu aimes ? Dit le moi ! Tu n'aimes pas ? Dit le moi quand même ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde ! je suis de retour ^^'

pour répondre aux reviews qui ont étés laissées par des lecteurs fort sympathique ;) :

- R.A.B : merci pour des deux reviews c'es sympa de voir que ça te plait !

- Emma0406 : je suis contente que ça te plaise également :) Pour la rapidité de l'action, je pense que c'est principalement du au fait que c'est la première fanfic avec des couples que j'écris et je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre x) pour ce qui est de la haine entre frère, elle est plus présente vers la fin de l'histoire ;)

* * *

><p>Il restait deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël. Deux petites semaines ou les deux amants pouvaient profiter pleinement de leurs temps libre. Deux semaines avant qu'Abelfoth ne revienne.<p>

En temps normal, le retour de son frère n'aurait pas dérangé Albus, pas plus qu'il ne l'aurait enchanté. Sa mère et son frère ce serraient auccoupés d'Arina, et lui, il aurait passé les vacances chez Gellert. Il se serrait réveillé tard au matin ennégé du 25 décembre, bien au chaud dans les bras de son amant, la tête pleine de souvenir de leurs nuit du réveillon. Mais Albus savait très bien que les vacances qui arrivaient serraient loin d'être celles escomptées. Les deux sorciers profitèrent donc de deux dernières secondes de vacances en multipliant leur visites, leurs caresses, leurs baisés, laissant Ariana seule dans l'immense maison familiale des Dumbledore.

Au début, Albus avait des remords. Mais Gellert savait lui faire oublier Ariana plus qu'Ariane ne pouvait lui faire oublier Gellert.

La veille du retour d'Abelforth, Albus se rendit chez Gellert une dernière fois. Ce dernier l'accueillit par un habituel baisé sur le front suivi d'un long et langoureux baisé sur les lèvres. Après quoi, il attrapa la main du brun et l'entraîna à l'étage, jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé à destination, gellert claqua violemment la porte avant de pousser Albus contre le mur opposé pour continuer de l'embrasser à sa guise. Les mains expertes de gellert se glissèrent lentement sous le t-shirt noir d'Albus, totalement soumit au charme de son ami. Mais le t-shirt noir du paraître plus gênant qu'attrayant, car le socier blond ne tarda pas à s'en débarrasser, l'envoyant voler sur l'étagère couverte de multiples objets de mesures.

Ses mains descendirent à la ceinture du pantalon, ses lèvres quittèrent les lèvres gonflées pour venir se poser sur le coup chaud, pour venir le mordiller, le suçoter, le lécher, laissant échapper des soupirs de contentement au brun. Ledit brun s'empressa de détacher les boutons blanc de la chemise qui l'empêchait de pouvoir jouir du contact de ses mains sur le torse brulant de Gellert. Une fois la tâche accomplit, la chemise alla rejoindre le T-shirt, et les lèvres des deux garçons se rejoignirent pour un baisé plus fougueux que jamais.

Les lèvres de Gellert avaient un goût sucrées. Albus attrapa la lèvre inférieur et se mit à la mordiller comme son compagnon l'avait fait quelque minutes plus tôt dans le creux de son coup. Il aimait ces moments ou plus rien n'avait d'importance, ou plus rien ne comptait mis à part la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes, les caresses de ses mains sur son corps, leurs souffles courts, leurs corps chauds …

Albus enfouit sa tête dans le coup du sorcier dont les mèches de cheveux venaient lui chatouiller les yeux, le nez, l'obligeant à se coller encore un peu plus contre son amant pendant que les mains de se derniers déboutonnait son jean.

- Part avec moi, souffla t'il.

- Albus sourit tristement, et, toujours les yeux fermé, la tête niché dans le coup du jeune homme, répondit.

- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais.

- Pourquoi.

Gellert s'était légèrement décollé du corps d'Albus pour l'obliger à le regarder en face, à affronter le poids de ses yeux noirs envouteurs.

- Ariana

Cette fois, Gellert s'éloigna carrément d'Albus.

- Encore elle ?

Il traversa la pièce pour allez ramasser sa chemise blanche gisant sur le plancher de la chambre, et tourna le dos à Albus, désemparé, pour remettre ladite chemise.

- Ariana ! Ariana ! Toujours Ariana ! A croire qu'il n'y à qu'elle qui compte pour toi !

Ne sachant pas vraiment qu'elle attitude adopté face au soudain changement d'attitude, Albus resta bêtement adossé au mur, à moitié nu.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est pas vrai … C'est juste que …

- C'est juste que quoi ? Quoi encore ! Qu'elle à besoin de toi ? Et moi Albus ? Et moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Il se retourna pour faire face à l'ex gryffondor, regarde moi dans les yeux Albus, qu'est ce qu'on été ces deux mois passé ensemble pour toi ? Dit le moi … Sa voix n'était plus que murmure.

Albus, en caleçon, adossé au mur, regardait son ami sans savoir quoi répondre, tentant tant bien que mal d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, repris Gellert, depuis le début tu ne m'aimes pas, je suis ton passe temps, une façon de casser ton quotidien pitoyable, ton nouveau jouet … Il fixa rageusement le col de sa chemise et ouvrit brutalement la porte et descendit les escaliers.

Albus, quand à lui, resta une dizaine de secondes sans bouger, trop abasourdit pour savoir que faire. C'est le claquement de la porte de la chambre qui le sortit de son mutisme.

- Gellert ! Gellert attend c'est pas ça !

Il attrapa à son tour ces affaires éparpillées, sa ceinture, son t-shirt, son pull, ouvrit la porte et descendit à son tour les escaliers de bois.

- Gellert ! Cet fois, le ton était différent, ce n'était plus un appel de détresse, c'était un ordre. Ordre que gellert interpréta parfaitement comme tel, puisqu'il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant. Albus s'arrêta sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, et, les joues rouges, prononça les paroles qui firent basculer son destin.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime Gellert. Ce n'est pas avec Ariana que je veux vivre, c'est avec toi. Avec toi ! Je veux me réveiller à côté de toi tout les matin, m'endormir dans tes bras, sentir ta peau contre la mienne, te voir dès que je tournerait la tête, sentir ton parfum à chacun de tes mouvements, embrasser tes lèvres comme si c'était la dernière foi, te faire l'amour comme si c'était notre dernier jour. Je t'aime. Il descendit la dernière marche et se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée, se plaçant juste derrière Gellert, je veux qu'on trouve les reliques de la morts. Je veux qu'on construise un nouveau monde. Mais pas avec Ariana, avec toi …

Gellert se retourna brusquement, leurs visage étaient tout proche, ses yeux, noirs, profonds, fixait le sorcier avec défis, et peut-être un peu de tristesse.

- Prouve le. Part avec moi.

- Je ne peux …

- Tu vois ! Tu recommences ! Abelforth ne voulait même pas retourner en cour cette année, il voulait élever sa cracmolle de sœur, laisse le faire ! Oublie le ! Oublie les ! Il attrappe le visage d'Albus entre ses mains. Laisse moi lui parler, dit-il en adoucissant sa voix, fait ta valise, je m'occupe du reste. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, je t'aime.

- D'accord, céda Albus, mais à une condition.

- Quoi encore … soupira le blond.

- Enlève tes vêtements, chuchota le premier à son oreille.

Blottit dans les bras de son amant, Albus laissait sa main parcourir son torse pafaitement sculpté. Dans 10 minutes, il devrait sortir du lit aux draps encore chaud pour allez chercher son frère. Il soupira. Gellert passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui chuchota :

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Albus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il savait que si ils abordaient le sujet, il y aurait une dispute, ce qu'il voulait à tout pris éviter. Il ne savais pas si ils allaient pouvoir ce revoir avant la fin des vacances de Noël, et cette pensée était suffisamment triste sans qu'il y ai besoin de rajouter le poids d'une dispute par dessus. Il se redressa sur le coude et embrassa le blond avec douceur et passion avant de laisser reposer sa tête contre celle du sorcier.

- Je dois y allez …

Gellert grogna et attrappa Albus derrière la nuque, l'empêchant de se relever. Albus céda facilement, comme à chaque fois. Gellert se redressa à son tour et bascula Albus sur le dos de façon à pouvoir s'asseoir sur lui, l'empêchant ainsi définitivement de bouger.

- Promet moi. Dit il en faisant courir ses mains le long du corps d'Albus

- Promettre quoi ?

Gellert se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres, puis sur le nez, sur le front, une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres, dans le coup, et enfin murmura :

- Laisse moi lui parler.

Albus sentait son souffle contre sa peau, agiter ces mèches de cheveux encore humide de sueur, un frisson d'envie parcouru son corps.

- Oui … souffla-t-il.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it ;)<p>

Prenez exemple sur Emma0406 et R.A.B : partager votre avis :P


	5. Chapter 5

salut tout le monde ! Voila ( enfin ) le chapitre 5, il n'en reste plus que deux :/ Un petit chapitre ou on en apprend un peu plus sur notre ami bulgare.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sur le bord du quai, Albus attendait que son jeune frère descende de la locomotive rouge vive encore fumante. Il faisait froid sur le quai, et la buée de son souffle venait se perdre dans la fumée de vapeur de la locomotive. Le regard plongé dans le vide, les pensées braquées sur sa récente promesse, Albus fut tiré de sa rêverie par une main douce qui se glissait sur sa taille. Il sursauta et se retourna, pour faire face à la personne qu'il venait juste de quitter. Gellert Grindelwald.<p>

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?!Je vois que ça te fais plaisir de me voir, railla le sorcier blond sans pour autant enlever sa main de sa taille.

- Mais Abel … Albus n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, son frère débarqua, méfiant et agressif, comme toujours envers Albus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait la celui la ? Squatter chez la vieille ça lui suffit plus ? Il faut qu'il vienne me pourrir la vie jusqu'ici ? Mais son regard se porta rapidement sur la main de Grindelwald, toujours posée sur la taille de son frère. …

Gellert sourit, mais pas un sourire gentil, un sourire sadique, un sourire qui veut dire « j'ai gagné, tu ne m'atteins pas, tu n'est rien ». Il tendit sa main libre à Aberlforth, toujours muet.

- Nous n'avons jamais été présenté, du moins pas officiellement. Gellert. Je suppose que tu es Abelforth ? Albus m'a parlé de toi.

- Ouais, il m'a parlé de toi aussi. T'es celui qui se prend pour dieu et veux dominer le monde avec un bout de bois ? Répondit le plus jeune sans serrer la main tendue.

Le sourire de Gellert s'étira, mais il ne répondit pas. Abelforth n'allait pas être aussi facile à soumettre que son frère. Pas facile, mais pas impossible.

- Bon on y va ? Je suppose qu'Ariana est toute seul à la maison ? A croire que publier des articles dans un magazine ne vous rend pas plus responsable. Cracha Abelforth en partant devant les deux amants.

- Gellert … soupira Albus une fois son frère partit un peu devant.

- Chut, laisse moi faire, murmura gellert en posant son index sur la bouche d'Albus.

Les trois sorciers transplanairent et atterrirent devant la vieille demeure familiale des Dumbledore.

POV Gellert

Gellert, assis dans le canapé en cuir de la salle de vie, les bras derrière la tête, regardait Albus faire les cents pas, le visage soucieux. Abelforth, lui, était monté à l'étage dés leur arrivé à la maison et n'était toujours pas redescendu.

Alors depuis une heure, Gellert Grindelwald pensait. Pour l'instant, tout ce passait plus ou moins comme prévu. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose : se débarrasser du frère et de la sœur. Bien sur, Albus allait mettre du temps à s'en remettre, mais ils perdraient moins de temps que si les deux zigotos restaient dans leurs pattes. Encore qu'Aberlforth aurait pu être utile, si il n'avait pas eu l'esprit aussi … étriqué. Quel gâchis. Serte il était moins intelligent que son frère, mais son caractère pouvait lui permettre d'allez beaucoup plus loin dans la vie que son naïf de frère.

Gellert n'aimais pas Albus. Il le respectait pour son incroyable capacité intellectuel, le remerciait pour les multiples moments tendres qu'il lui avait offert, l'admirait pour son courage, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Gellert n'aimait personne. Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait, une bonne partie des hommes qu'il désirait, mais il n'aimait personne.

Tout ces mois passés avec Albus avaient une utilité bien supérieur à celle de combler sa solitude, ils lui avaient permis de gagner Albus Dumbledore, et par conséquent, un accès direct au ministère de la magie. Bien sur, il aurait pu réussir sans le jeune homme, mais ça aurait était tellement plus compliqué … Un coup d'état était beaucoup plus risqué qu'une simple élection gagné d'avance.

Au fil des mois, le blond c'était quand même attaché à son compagnon, pas au point de ne pouvoir s'en séparer, mais disons qu'il l'aimait bien, juste bien.

Fin POV Gellert

- Quand est ce que tu crois qu'il va redescendre ? Demanda ledit compagnon d'une voix blanche

- Je sais pas Al, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

- NON ! Non non c'est bon.

Gellert ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il attrapa la main d'Albus, se releva et l'attira contre lui.

- je ne vais pas le manger tu sais

- Ecoute, la situation est déjà assez pénible comme ca …

- Justement ! Laisse moi en finir au plus vite, il l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur le nez

- Arrête ! Imagine que mon frère débarque !

Gellert gloussa et l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de prendre son visage à deux mains et de l'embrasser plus longuement. Albus soupira, puis rendu son baisé au blond, passant ces mains sur la taille de ce dernier.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

* * *

><p>Oui je sais ce chapitre était court ^^' mais je vous poste le suivant en fin de journée ;)<br>Des reviews et j'écris la scène de la bataille entre gellert et Albus en épilogue ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Salut salut ! C'est encore moi :) Aujourd'hui : avant dernier chapitre :'( après je repasse à l'écriture de ma première fanfic

Bref ! beaucoup de dialogue aujourd'hui, un Abelforth "un peu" énervé, un Albus dépassé, et Gellert qui s'amuse. Bonne lecture :)

PS : RAB : tes commentaires me font plaisir, comme d'habitude ^^ merci à toi !

* * *

><p>Albus sursauta et mordit la langue de Gellert qui jura et leva les yeux au ciel.<p>

- Abel! Co ... comment va Ariana?

- Tu devrais le savoir. Oh mais non j'oubliais ! Monsieur est trop occuper avec son « ami ».

- C'était une simple question de politesse, intervint Gellert, mais à en juger par ton attitude, ce mot semble t'être inconnu.

- Ta gueule boucle d'or. Gronda le plus jeune. Tout ça c'est à cause de toi.

- Je ne crois pas être responsable de ton manque d'éducation, siffla le blond.

- Euh les garçons ça suffit, écoutez, je crois qu'on devrait tous allez s'asseoir et discuter calmement … tenta Albus

- Ca à toujours été ton plus gros défaut Albus, la passivité, crois-tu que je vais sagement allez m'asseoir en face de ce crétin et discuter de la façon dont il est en train de détruire ma sœur et de me prendre mon frère ? Ne te fait pas d'illusion, le fait qu'il te prenne, quel que soit le sens du terme, je m'en fiche, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'à cause de LUI, Ariana est toute seule tout le temps.

- Tu aurais préféré que je « prenne » t'a sœur, susurra Gellert, le visage crispé par la colère montante.

- Ne t'avise pas de parler de ma sœur comme ça espèce de salaud

- Arrêtez, gémi Albus

- Ta gueule ! Crièrent les deux sorciers sans même se quitter des yeux.

Gellert avança doucement vers Abelforth, affichant un sourire sournois, ces yeux clairs trahissant sa colère et son agacement.

- Ou peut-être préfère tu que je te « prenne » à leurs place.

- ! trop abasourdit pour dire quoi que ce soit, le cadet fixait le sorcier avec des yeux incrédules et brillants de colères.

- T'as sœur est un poids pour ta famille, Abelforth, tout comme toi.

- Moi ? MOI ! explosa ce dernier, Moi je suis un poids pour ma famille ? mais tu t'es regardé espèce de crétin !

- Regarde les choses en face ! Tu fait honte aux Dumbledore, si t'as mère n'était pas morte, à l'heure qu'il est elle ce serrait suicider pour éviter de te supporter.

Le visage rouge, la mâchoire crispée, Aberlforth sortit sa baguette sans un mot et la pointa sur Gellert, ce dernier, loin d'être impressionné ou effrayé se contenta de ricaner méchamment avant de continuer.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec ça hein ? Me faire saigner du nez ? Même en y mettant toute tes forces tu n'y arriverais pas.

- Abel ...

Abelforth lâcha sa baguette et se précipita dans l'escalier pour prendre sa sœur dans ces bras.

- Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez ….

- On ne sa battait pas Ariana, on rigolait juste.

- Je ne veux plus … Je veux partir Abel … Je ne veux plus, je ne veux pas ….

- Chut … Chut Ariana, ça va allez, le Mr allez parti de toute façon, dit-il en fixant gellert de ces yeux bleus froids et menaçants.

- Alors la mon vieux, dans tes rêves, j'en ai pas fini avec toi, et le faite que ta putain de sœur soit descendu ou pas ne vas certainement pas m'empêcher de te tuer.

POV Albus.

Depuis le début de la scène, Albus n'avait pas bougé, incapable de choisir son camp. Il aimait Gellert, mais Abel était son frère, et il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de sa famille. Mais si il défendait Abelforth, Gellert allait partir, et il resterait tout seul dans cette famille qui ne voulait pas de lui, loin de la personne qui lui avait fait aimer la vie à nouveau, loin de ces rêves, loin de sa vie …

Il ne pouvait pas non plus aider Gellert, quoi de plus immorale que de se débarrasser de son frère pour un amant ? Et si son frère disparaissait, qu'allez t'il faire de sa sœur ? La tuer ? C'était tout simplement impossible.

Alors depuis 1O minutes, Albus Dumbledore était planté au milieu de son salon entre son amant et son frère, tétanisé par la peur, incapable de trancher entre l'amour et la famille, entre le cœur et la raison, entre l'amour et l'honneur.

Mais les dernières paroles de Gellert l'avait sortit de sa torpeur, il ne voulait pas seulement éloigner son frère et sa sœur, il voulait les tuer.

- Gellert!

Fin POV Albus

Le bulgare n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir sa propre baguette, il c'était contenté de ramassé celle du plus jeune, et maintenant, il la braqué sur lui, un sourire en coin scotché au visage. Il avait parfaitement entendu Albus l'appeler, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était aujourd'hui que tout allez s'arrêter, aujourd'hui et pas demain. Aujourd'hui.

- Tu m'étonnes que tu sois considéré comme un grands sorciers, si tout ceux que tu as battu étaient désarmés, pas étonnant que tu ais gagné, cracha Abelforth.

Sans un mot, Grindelwald balança la baguette de bois fin sur le sol et dégaina la sienne dans le même temps.

- Lève toi, qu'on en finisse.

-Personne ne va rien finir du tout ! S'écria Albus en s'interposant entre les deux hommes, Ca suffit, rangez vos baguettes. Maintenant !

- Ecarte de toi Al.

- Je ai dit ARRÊT!

- Très bien, dans ces cas la, je me débarrasserai de toi avant eux. Lança gellert, une moue de dégout sur le visage.

- Gellert ...

- j'ai dit écarte toi ! Ne fait pas l'enfant ! Te neutraliser ne m'amènerai à rien, ton frère et ta sœur sont inutiles et ton frère m'a insulté, crois-tu que je vais le laisser faire sans réagir ? Regarde moi Albus ! Est ce que tu m'aimes ? Sa voix c'était adoucie, tout comme son regard qui fixait le brun.

- Tu sais très bien que oui …

- Alors laisse moi faire, je te promet que je ne serrais pas dur avec eux …

- ...

- Espèce de salaud ! Abelforth explosa, mais contrairement à ce que gellert pensait, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait, mais à son frère, comment ose tu ! Tu nous vend comme des vaches à l'abattoir ! « je ne serrais pas dur avec eux », minauda-t-il, et toi tu ne dit rien ! Tu le laisse parler de notre mort « pas trop dur » ? Je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! Jamais ! Tu es la pire chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie ! Même la mort de maman était plus douce ! Tout le monde ne parle que de toi, Albus par si, albus par la, il grand, fort, intelligent, beau … mais si il savait ! Le grand sorcier Albus Dumbledore vend son frère et sa sœur contre trois nuits de plus auprès de leurs bourreau. Tu me dégoûte, tu m'entends ?! TU ME DEGOUTE ! Va crever !

* * *

><p>bon alors vous en pensez quoi de cette petite dispute ? donnez moi vos avis ! Si vous êtes sage : dernier chapitre ce soir, si non ... Demain, voir après demain ^^' alors n'hésitez pas : laissez des commentaires :)<p>

A plus !


	7. Chapter 7

Cette fois les amis c'est la fin ... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

* * *

><p>Albus, une fois de plus, n'avait pas bougé. Son visage inondé de larmes, il avait écouté son frère lui balancer tout ce qu'il savait mais refusez de voir.<p>

- Sa suffit, fini les pleurnicheries, amène toi qu'in en finisse, gronda Gellert en levant un peu plus sa baguette.

- Non non non ! Piaula Ariana

- Avec plaisir boucle d'or !

- non non non !

Les yeux de Gellert s'illuminèrent d'une lueur meurtrière, il leva le bras et prononça la formule qui lui permettrai d'être libre, qui lui permettrai d'être puissant. Le sort sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea droit vers le cœur du jeune sorcier, de dernier riposta et le même rayon vert alla à l'encontre du premier. Au dernier moment, Albus se précipita au côté de son frère, les deux mains fixées sur sa baguette tendue vers l'avant, tendue vers Gellert. Un rayon identique à celui du bulgare en sortit, et les trois jets se percutèrent dans un fracas d'étincelles, et au même moment, Ariana se précipita entre les trois sorciers, mains tendues vers l'avant, mains tendue vers la mort.

Une quatrième force vin se confronter au trois premières, une force plus puissante encore. La pièce se retrouva inondée de pouvoir, saturée de magie.

Abelforth lâcha sa baguette pour se couvrir le visage avec ces mains. Peut de temps après, Albus et Gellert firent de même. Les trois sorciers tombèrent à genoux, incapable de se relever. Petit à petit, le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce de calma, comme si toute la magie était aspiré dans un immense trou noir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Abelforth se releva.

- Non … Non non non … NON ! Ariana ! Ariana !

Pris de panique, il se précipita sur le corps de sa sœur, allongée au milieu de la pièce, pâle, inanimée. Ces cheveux blonds soyeux tombaient sur son visage, d'une main douce et tremblante, Abelforth les écarta de ce visage si doux, si calme, si serein.

- Ariana …

Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il resta la, assis par terre à côté du corps de sa sœur à caresser ces longs cheveux soyeux, inondant son visage de larmes.

- C'est fini maintenant, tout est fini …

Albus se releva à son tour, mais resta en retrait, incapable d'avancer plus vers une sœur qu'il n'avait pas su aimer. Gellert posa une main sur son épaule

- Viens, on s'en va.

- Je ne sais même pas qui l'a tuée …

- Quoi ? On s'en fiche Al, dépêche toi, on y va, c'est fini.

- Je ne le saurais jamais.

- AL !

- Je ne saurais jamais …

Gellert attrapa son aman par les épaules et le força à le regarder dans les yeux

- Il faut qu'on y aille

- Non Gellert, je ne vais nul part.

Pendant un instant, gellert regarda son amant sans comprendre, puis, son regard se durcit, et son éternel sourire sardonique se ficha sur son visage.

-Comme tu veux, il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de murmurer, c'est toi qui l'a tuée Albus, pas moi, pas Abel, toi …

Et sans rien ajouté, il partit, tournant le dos a la maison en deuil.

* * *

><p>et voila, c'est fini ... :') laissez moi une petite review siouplait ! je vous jure que ça me ferais TROP plaisir !<p>

Et si vous voulez que j'écrive la bataille entre Albus et Gellert, dite le moi en commentaire ou envoyez moi un mp !

A plus et merci de m'avoir suivi !

Une petite review et Gellert vous fait un bisou (a)


End file.
